Destiny is for Fools
by Jastoz
Summary: A silly fanfiction centering Bakura and his dream to become a lumberjack. RyouIshizu pairing. Dedicated to Rocket Axxonu.
1. I’ll follow you to the ends of the world

Disclaimer: Yugioh Duel Monsters and all characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi

Warning: Limited Yugioh knowledge may result in an inaccurate fanfiction.

This is a Ryou Bakura / Ishizu Ishtar fanfic dedicated to Rocket Axxonu

* * *

Destiny is for Fools!

Chapter One: I'll follow you to the ends of the world!

Silently the post man approached the mail box in front of the apartment. With great effort he lifted the lid without a sound and slid the envelopes and junk mail in, and as an after thought, smashed it in with his fingers to make sure the lid would fit back down. The lid was set back- a snug fit- and the red flag was raised.

"THE MAIL IS HERE!" cried an over joyous voice from inside. Malik dashed from the couch, were he was secretly lurking to burst out the door. "THANK YOU MR. POSTMAN!" However, he was already gone – dived off the railing - , seeing as that boy scared the daylights of the elderly man. Pawing through the mail he returned inside, "Junk, junk, junk," which he smashed between his arm and side to hold it secure, "Bill…" – tossed behind, "And, a letter for Ishizu… from Bakura?" Odion intercepted the falling bill as he entered from the open door, groceries in hand. "Malik, Ishizu doesn't like the door open, it lets in flies," Odion gently reminded and he pushed the door shut.

Malik, however, had his nose buried in the ads, "Check it out! Three for one ice cream at Brown's Market!" Odion grinned, shaking his head while putting the groceries away. "And! A coupon for free turkey if you get over 150 $ of food. Wow," Malik continued flipping through the ad pamphlets, being easily amused. As he did so the letter from Bakura fell to the floor. Odion stooped to pick it up and placed it on the fridge under a magnet for Ishizu. She was still at the museum doing her curating stuff. They had moved to Egypt, but Ishizu quickly missed her friends in Japan, so they moved back. Fortunately, she got her old job back too.

Once the ads were magnificently pilfered and spread about Malik returned to watching TV, a box of Yugi-O's from the Sugary Sugar brand cereal nestled close beside him. Ever since Yugi became the King of Games over and over again, the marketing industry realized how valuable he'd be. Malik crunched some sugary cereal shaped poorly like Yugi's head, millennium puzzle, and Dark Magician's staff. He happily spoiled his dinner for the next three hours.

"Sighhh," Ishizu said, stepping through the door and dropping her bag to the floor. She'd worked all day over seeing the installment of some new 'artifacts' from Egypt. "Malik," she moaned at the sight of the mess, "Clean this up." But he was too busy watching TV, "I will later sis!" Ishizu carefully stepped her way into the kitchen, Odion was preparing a meal of Mac 'n' Cheez with hot dog chunks in it – some American food that was cheap at the store – then she noticed the envelope on the fridge. "From Ryou?" she asked aloud, and smiled. He was the real reason she returned to Japan. After she left, she realized how much she had actually liked him. So, once they returned she vowed to get to know him. For the past four months she's 'unofficially' been his girlfriend.

Her agile fingers tore open the sealing on the back and ripped the letter out. "Dear Sweet Ishizu," the letter began, and for a good portion of it complemented her looks and personality. Finally towards the end announced the real reason for sending the letter: Bakura was moving…to Canada to fulfill his dream of being a LUMBERJACK!


	2. Marry Me?

Ishizu's hand flew to the phone, her fingers pressing the long memorized buttons. She dialed Ryou's home phone – ring, ring, ring, ding dong! ring – "Malik, would you get the door?" Ishizu said anxiously while murmuring, 'pick-up, pick-up!' Malik moaned, "In a sec…" and turned up the volume of the TV. Ishizu counted the last ring, and Ryou's voice messaging system answered. In an automated tone it said, "You have reached the residence of" but then it stopped, leaving a black for the owner to speak his name. Ryou's voice finished the sentence, "Ryou and Yami Bak-", but his message was too long for the brief space allowed. (And the Bakura part almost sounded of 'Baka' , which made Ishizu smile, however it could've indeed been 'Baka' for which his Yami was scolding him for adding him as the residency.)

"Please leave your name and number and," – "Ryou and Yami Bak"- "Will get back to you." Ishizu sighed between the pause of the message and the tone. BEEP. "Hey Ryou, this is Ishizu. I got your letter! Give me a call. Thanks sweetie, love you!" Ding dong. Ishizu slammed the phone into the receiver, "Malik, I asked you to get the door." But he wasn't listening so Ishizu went herself.

With a twist of the knob she pulled the door open. "Oh! Ryou!" She fell into his waiting arms. Blushing he hugged her back, careful not to smash the roses he brought her against her back. "I couldn't wait to see you, Ishizu," he said when she finally let go. Ryou handed her the flowers and she beamed, taking in the sweet aroma that smelled purely like Ryou. "I got your letter, and I can't believe it!" Ishizu's voice was filled with worry. But Ryou smiled, and explained, "That's why I've come. I wanted you to come with me" – Ryou dropped to his knee, "As my wife." Then he brandished a shiny ring.

"WIFE!" shouted Odion on Malik utter shock, drowning out Ishizu's squealing " YES!". Although Ryou was still able to hear her answer, and slipped the ring onto her finger before they fell into another embrace in the doorway. Malik turned to Odion, "Reminds me of something I read in a fanfic once…" But Odion was busy thinking of other things, "Ishizu-sister! Are you really going to leave us?" She flashed a bright smile and waved her left hand, "Ryou and I are going to Canada!" Ryou was officially a bright red color, caused by severe blushing and glee.

This was the moment Ishizu had waited for since she returned to Japan. Her brief time in Egypt had made her realize ho important Ryou was to her. Ishizu thought again of all that she loved about him, and realized she couldn't list it all! But some of his more adorable aspects woo-ed her into a state of ultimate crush-age. Fortunately she wasn't crushed, and instead was now bound to be his for the rest of her life. Ishizu began crying in joy, as did Bakura.

Later that evening, after joining the Ishtar's for a meatless meal (which his Yami was very disgusted at) he sat with Ishizu on the couch, explaining his plans. "So, ever since I saw that documentary on cheese I was hooked. I borrowed some more from the library, and I discovered the logging industry of Northern Canada. For some it may seem like a lot of hard work, but for me I can only envision endless piles of pancakes. Oh, and of course, you sweetie, by my side. I think if we can cut in early, I'll make enough for retirement by age 54 and then we can relax in the wonderful landscape of pancakes- I mean, Canada." For Ishizu this all seemed very adventurous, but as her heart would not deny her love for Bakura, she nodded, "Sounds like great fun!" Ryou nodded, happy that Ishizu agreed, "It'll be like my," then paused to count on his fingers, "4th great adventure. And _our _first." Nothing could be better than spending the rest of your life with your best friend, and that is what Ryou and Ishizu had become in the past four months.

They told each other their deepest secrets and desires, but also did a lot of silly things together. Just recently for Halloween Ishizu convinced Ryou to rent scary movies to watch together. It ended up more with Ishizu watching and Ryou hiding – he was scared, but even scary was his Yami who laughed the whole way through. But he did eat most of the snacks, but Ishizu didn't mind, she said she was on a 'diet' anyway.

"Together forever," Ryou Bakura said with a happy sigh, and Ishizu leaned against him on the couch, pulling her feet up underneath her, "Yehhh," she replied. "AWW KISSY-FACE! KISSY-FACE," Malik announced and smashed his cheeks to make his lips pucker out more. "Go away Malik," Ishizu said and tossed a cushion at him. Ryou laughed hesitantly, trying to calm Ishizu. "Canada, do think that'd be far enough to keep him away?" she asked, looking into Ryou's soft brown eyes. "No place is far enough away from Malik," he added with a smile, and they laughed.


	3. Planning for a Wedding

The next morning Ishizu announced her engagement at work. Not to her surprise, none of her coworkers were interested, except in the price of the ring. But upon hearing that she didn't know, and the stone being of modest size, everyone left to flock the girl who'd just broken up. An engaged man was a taken man, but one freshly broken up was free game.

She could hardly work for all her thought were on the wedding! The date was set for December 23, a little more than month away. Relatively short in time, but both Ryou and her didn't want a big wedding and bother were very excited. Instead of making notes on the newest arrival of artifacts she doodled designs for wedding gowns and wrote down color schemes. From color schemes she thought of one of the most important parts of the wedding: her brides maids and even the Maid of Honor! Of course, there were only three girls she could really think of as friends, the girls from Battle City : Tea, Mai and Serenity.

One thing led to another, and before she knew it the day was half over. During her lunch break she began to write a guest list. Ishizu wrote Seto's name, scratched it out, but then after some thought wrote it again, only to scratch it out once more. "I'll let Ryou decide…" and she dreamily thought of him.

--

"Make sure you get the corners, Ryou!" Grandpa said as he switched the sign in the front of the shop from 'Open' to 'Closed', "Tell Yugi I'll bring him back some lunch as well." He chuckled and closed the door, humming as he went down the street. Ryou had asked to work at their shop, and he was graciously granted a job. Now he did Yugi's chores, like mopping the floor, and watched the shop whenever Yugi and Grandpa went to visit tournaments. However, most tournaments had settled down seeing as the holiday season was in action. Ryou had yet to tell Yugi of his engagement to Ishizu, but that opportunity was heading down the stairs.

YAWWWN. STRETCH. Yugi Moto descended from his room down to the first level of the gaming shop. "Why is Grandpa leaving so early?" he asked his friend Ryou and rubbed the final sleep from his eyes. Ryou smiled, "Yugi, it's nearly noon!" With this news he awoke, "Really? Oh man, I'm still so tired." Smiling Ryou gently reminded him that's what happens when you stay up all night playing duel monsters with the Pharaoh. But Yugi wasn't listening, he tried to remember something. The silence ate on Ryou, and he finally had courage to ask. "So, uh, Ishizu and I. Well, we're getting" – But Yugi interrupted as he suddenly remembered, "I need to get dressed!" and he dashed back upstairs to change out of his pajamas. "HAS TEA STOPPED BY?" he shouted from upstairs, dressing into his duelist outfit as quickly as possible. "No-Yes," Ryou said, and waved to Tea as she knocked on the front door. He motioned for her to go around back, and he let her in through the kitchen. "Good Afternoon Ryou," she said, "Is Yugi?" – "Here I am," he said, turning the corner into the kitchen.

They greeted and commented on the weather and the time of day. "So, ready to go to lunch?" Tea casually asked, and Yugi nodded. "Oh, Grandpa was going to bring you lunch Yugi," Ryou told him, almost selfishly: he didn't want Yugi to leave; he wanted to tell him about the engagement. "Well," Yugi said slowly as he scrutinized the situation, "Tea and I are going to meet Joey and Tristan for lunch, so. You can my food! See ya!" Together the two left and Ryou waved goodbye. He missed going out with his friends, and it seemed as if he was growing up so much faster than them.

"Why do you even bother with them," his Yami commented, noticing Ryou's lessened pace of mopping the floor. "They are my friends," he replied, although sort of bitterly. He wasn't in the mood to argue with his Yami at the moment. "And, why must you insist on marrying that Ishtar?" it was almost as if he was pouting. Ryou knew that this was bound to come up, "Because I love her." And he truly did, he knew it in his heart – "Well I don't, and I don't see why I should." Yami wasn't one to forgive old grudges easily. It was bad enough that Ryou insisted on working. He could just as easily make just as much by stealing.

"Things will get better," Ryou told himself out loud, finalizing that fact. With the floor all mopped, cards all dusted, and counters all wiped he rested in the kitchen. "Only the wedding, then we'll be moving off to Canada! A new life as a lumberjack," he sighed, dreaming of the pancake filled-adventures he and Ishizu would face, moose outside the windows and Ryou Jr…. Ryou Jr? "Woah," he stopped, "That's a little too much planning."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! 


	4. Fellowship of the Ring

After a long talk with his beloved Ishizu that evening they decided to call all their friends together to announce the wedding. Invitations were sent out to everyone: Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Mai, Duke and even to the Kaiba Brothers (Ryou still considered them friends). Informally Ryou referred to them as the council of Kul Elna, for all those involved also had connections to the Millenium items, or were connected to those connected, and even beyond that connected to those connected to those connected to the Millenium items.

The meeting was held at Ryou's place, and on the set date their friends began arriving. Ishizu was first, coming many hours early to help set up for the get together (and also to spend some time with her Ryou-sweetie). Finally when all their friends had arrived, and much to their surprise the Kaibas, the meeting began. "Well, we've called this meeting to announce," Ryou said weakly, standing in front of all his friends, but Ishizu was by his side and that made him stronger," That" – "We're getting married!" Ishizu burst forth; she couldn't keep the surprise any longer.

The following few moments couldn't be described as anything else but silent. It began to gnaw on Ishizu, so she spoke again, "And then we're moving to Canada." This brought a rouse of shouts, most crying for their friends not to leave (save Seto: GO! Please GO!)

Only Yugi still remained silent, dwelling on the thoughts of his friend Ryou; who in the darkest times still believed in him the most. Forcing a smile, Yugi looked up and gave a thumbs-up sign. At this signal, Ryou continued on with the meeting. Once everyone settled down he spoke again, elaborating on the plans of the wedding, "Ishizu and I are to be wed on December 23rd" – The first complaint was voiced, "But that's my birthday," Malik shouted, extremely unhappy with this date. Ishizu looked at Ryou with a 'Sorry, I forgot look'. "Well, things will work out Malik," he tried to comfort him, "We also wanted to ask you" and he gestured to the group, "To be apart of our wedding. Yugi, I'd be honored if you'd be my best man." "Yeh! Thanks Ryou," Yugi grinned, proud of his position. "And, Joey, Tristan, would you be my other two groomsman?" Tristan and Joey nodded in gleeful agreement. "Thanks Bakura," Tristan said quietly, but Joey had a different opinion, "Aw-man, i suppose that mean we'll be wearing monkey suits!" And everyone had a good laugh.

Ishizu's turn and she turned towards the girls, "Mai, Tea, I want you to be my bridesmaids." –"Sure thing," "You bet," the two agreed. Then she looked at Serenity, who was discouraged for not hearing her name. "I'd like you to be my maid of Honor, Serenity," Ishizu said hopefully to her closest girlfriend. Serenity jumped up, "Oh really? Wow! I mean; thanks! I'm honored!" And they hugged. With that part over, Ishizu then took her place beside Ryou, her hand reached out towards his and they clasped together. "Alright, then, Mokuba," Ryou finally addressed the Kaibas, "We'd like you to be the ring bearer." Mokuba lit up, he was glad to be offered such a position, "Oh! Please Seto?" He begged upon seeing his brother's discontent, but Seto grunted in approval. "YAY! Alright." Then Ishizu looked at Malik, her youngest brother, "And we'd like you to be the flower girl." Everyone suppressed snickers and anxiously looked at Malik, "But it's my birthday!" he cried again.

Ishizu looked at Ryou and they shrugged and nodded. Ishizu sighed, "Alright Malik, you don't have to be the flower girl." Laughter burst forth, but Malik was cross and just sunk low in the couch. "Then who'll be the flower girl?" Tea asked, but before anyone could answer Yugi's cell phone rang. "Hello?" he answered, and upon hearing the voice on the other side he looked distressed, "Ack! Sorry, I forgot-I know, it's not a good excuse-sorry- sorry- ok-sorry- I'll call you back – no-no, bye!" And the phone snapped shut. "She's still calling you?" Tea hissed between her teeth. "Yes," Yugi said with a sigh, and then explained to the others, "That was Rebecca, from America. Grandpa invited her over for Thanksgiving, and they are staying through Christmas."

"Oh!" Ishizu smiled, "She could be the flower girl! I know she'd agree if you asked her, Yugi." Yugi flinched, but Ryou sweetened the deal, "We'll keep her busy with wedding arrangements." Knowing Rebecca's obnoxious personality one could be assured she'd love to meddle in others affairs, especially if invited. Grinning selfishly, Yugi agreed to ask. Everyone had their tasks, except Duke, and Ryou addressed him, "Duke, we'd like you to be the P.L.A" –"P.L.A?" Joey interrupted, "Sounds important!" Ishizu forced a smile, "Sure is!" Duke grinned in satisfaction, "Alright, sure! I'll be the P.L.A"

"Alright, it's settled," Ishizu declared, "The wedding is set to go on December 23rd!"

…"But, that's my birthday," moaned Malik

--------

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh and related characters are still not mine.

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if this chapter is hard to understand ' Making light of the 'Council of Elrond' from Lord of the Rings 'Fellowship of the Ring'

P.L.A. Parking Lot Attendant. HAHA


End file.
